Undying: Eulogy of Angels
by fareplays
Summary: The world as we know it is a rather interesting place, filled with wonders and colors that warm the heart; or at least the nice parts do. But what of the past, the darker times of our world? Let me tell you a tale, one about the dark ages and the "innocence" of the Religions we now praise. A tale, of the almost extinction of mankind.
1. Forward - Warning

**-WARNING-**

 **The following story contains rather detailed depictions of Violence, Blood / Gore, Language, and Sexual Encounters of the potentially non-consenting variety.** (Not so much the last one, as I have yet to write anything of the sort)

 **If you are Sickened, Disgusted, or Offended by any of the above this story may not be your cup of tea.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you~**

* * *

Before we kick off the first chapter, allow me to use this space here to put forth a couple of things.

First off, despite this story being tagged as a Castlevania story, it will have _very_ little to do with the Konami game series. It will be similar in that it involves Dracula and the creatures of the night in a dark and gothic atmosphere, yes, but besides that it has little to do with anything. If anything, the only thing re-used / re-imagined for the sake of the story is the idea of the Belmonts. Also I couldn't find a tag for Original Stories, and I'm too lazy to come up with a new name for the whole concept of the Belmonts, so Castlevania tag it is~

Second, if you haven't already read the warning above, let me be the first to tell you: BEWARE. This fanfiction will have lots of people dying, being torn apart (or anything of the sort), cursing and/or possible Medieval style racism, and potential sex scenes (though they will be quite few).

Last and most importantly, I do not own anything in the Castlevania series, or anything else made by Konami. Were they not, well…Konami, I'd say go support them by buying the Castlevania games, but we all know how they are _now_ …

However, I do own the characters described in the story, or at least my interpretations / versions of them. I may not own the names and/or the original concepts of which the names belong to, but I'm allowed to make my own version of them.

Anyway, the first chapter of the story shall be uploaded more than likely before Monday, I'm putting the finishing touches on it / finding someone to spell and grammar check it. Even THEN, expect this to have some potential errors in it, I'm only human after all~


	2. Prologue 1 - A Gothic Tale

**Before we start, two things:**

 **1.) If you didn't already read the 1st "chapter" / Warning, do yourself a favor and read that. It would help me greatly knowing some innocent minds were spared from my madness instead of falling prey to the "WTF IS THIS" company.**

 **2.) I'm mainly typing this on Wordpad to test how well it transfers over to the site. I shall be taking some pre-emptive measures incase things like Italics don't work.**

 **For example:**

' _Damnit, I knew it was a trap!'_ **= Thoughts ( ' ' with Italics)**

"Damnit, I knew it was a trap!" **= Spoken ( " " )**

 **"Damnit, I knew it was a trap!" = Inhuman / Echoed voices (bolded text)**

 **Words in Italics meaning emphasis**

 **If this doesn't work, I will either be using the Copy / Paste method, or switch to Microsoft Word.**

 **(Also there will be a Narrator of sorts narrating the whole thing, or at least this first chapter.)**

 **Anyway, without further ado, enjoy~**

* * *

The world as we know it is a rather interesting place, filled with wonders and colors that warm the heart; or at least the nice parts do. The various sights and sounds that surround us make us feel truely alive and at home, comfortable in this land of which we have shaped into our ideas. Now I'm sure we are _all_ familiar with the history of man, how we ventured forth from our homelands in search of new wonders to discover, tearing down the structures of society we find that already exist in said new lands. Ah, to be young and foolish again~

But what of the darker times of our world?

What of the periods in which we chose to forget and/or have purposefully erased from our minds, lest we grow ever frightened? _Those_ were some dark times, even for us.

And so I come to you with an offer: Let me tell you a tale, one about these dark ages we have all seemingly forgotten. A story, if you will, about how these so called "Religions" we all praise are actually not quite as 'sacred' as we believe them to be.

Now, if the idea that the church and people are not the holy beings which we make them out to be bothers you, you may leave, it is quite alright.

Otherwise, stay for a while, put your mind at ease while I tell you a tale of the truely Gothic kind~

* * *

 _Silence_

Complete and utter silence, nothing moving or stirring for miles on end, that is what occurred deep in the moonlit forests of Wallachia. During the day, plants swayed in the wind and wildlife basked in the warm sunlight; but at night, neither flora nor fauna budged an inch. It was almost as if something was preventing them from doing so, something watching them, as if the environment was a _fraid_. But that cannot be, the schools and various churches taught the young there is nothing to be afraid of besides the demons one makes in their own imagination; or at least, that's what they _want_ kids to think.

In reality, the night is home to all sorts of scum and villainy. Thieves and murderers come out to play, nature's hunters stalk their prey in the woods, all sorts of nasties find the darkness comforting. However those are the least of your problems if you were alive back then, for even the most hardened and tough of crooks find _something_ utterly terrifying lurking where you cannot see. So if the church is so intent on making the public know there is nothing out there, why then do they insist you stay within the city walls past dusk? I believe there was an old saying detailing this: If a tree falls in a forest, and no one is there to hear it, does it make a sound? Or to be more specific: if something vile is lurking out there, but no one believes it is there, does it really exist?

The answer dear boys and girls is quite simple...

 _Yes_

A wolf's howl was heard somewhere in the distance as a cloaked figure darted through the forest, the long brown torn cloth of its coverings dragging slightly in the dirt as it moved. Judging by the speed of which it was moving, wherever it came from, it didn't want to be anywhere near now. The hunched forward figure looked around, studying its surroundings briskly as it ran to who knows where. The trees rustled softly in the night breeze, startling the cloaked person, who noticeably relaxed once it pegged the noise to simply be the wind. However, the once soft noise turned into a loud crunching as someone, or something moved from treetop to treetop. What little was seen of the figure's face paled upon hearing that it was still being followed, the torn cloaked form noticeably increasing the speed of which it fled from its pursuers. As the figure was looking to its sides / behind itself, it had little time to react to the bulging root in its path. Luckily, it managed to jump over it in time to avoid tripping. Unlucky, however, as it then got a face full of tree branch, knocking it off its feet and to the ground with a thud.

Long golden locks cascaded down the person's shoulders as the impact also caused its hood to fall down, revealing it to be a rather young looking woman; and a rather pretty one at that, were the blunt force of smacking face-first into a branch had not bloodied her face and possibly even broke some teeth. The young woman pressed its back to the tree and spit out some of the blood in its mouth, shivering abit in the cold air. The crunching of leaves in the trees halted, leaving a rather unsettling silence looming in the air, only to then be broken as a few figures leaped down from above. We now realize why the lady was shivering: It was not due to being cold, no; it was in fear of the large... _things_ in front of her.

One of them trudged forward into the light, hundreds of sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight as it snarled menacingly. It was quite large, almost as tall as the woman when she was standing, its back hunched as it walked on its knuckles like an ape. Jet black fur covered its entirety, faint spots of discoloration found around its neck from the deep stains of spilled blood. It peered down to the quivering woman, four glowing yellow orbs for eyes narrowing in on their prey, sizing up just how long it would take to utterly eviscerate the human before them. The shape of the creatures is comparable to that of a wolf, yet much more lanky and humanoid, the shape of its back and torso hinting it can probably stand on two legs easily. As the creature crept forward, two more entered the patch of light caused by a gap in the canopy.

The lady shook and stared with wide eyes in fear, trying to back away further, yet couldn't as she was already fully up against the tree behind her. Various noises came from her lips as she tried to form a coherent sentence, yet couldn't, the nearing creatures making her increasingly more scared.

"n-n-no, stop! g-get away!" she desperately cried out. "n-no, please! I did nothing...!"

Suddenly a deep vicious laughter arose from behind the creatures, and soon enough they stalled their advance, moving to the side as one stepped forward. This one was larger then the others, its fur more spikey and its form more intimidating. It roared in the woman's face before seemingly smirking and chuckling, its deeper colored six golden eyes judging the human before them.

" **Pheh, oh please, we all know what you did** _ **human**_ **.** " the larger creature spoke in an intimidating voice that sounded like two or three " **Don't act like you didn't know this was coming. Any who attempt to condemn the lord get snuffed out,** _ **no exceptions**_ "

The lady noticeably paled further, struggling to grasp at any remaining signs of hope she may have left. She raised her hand as if to silence and/or stop the creatures, forcing a smile onto her bloodied, scared face.

"P-Please, I can fix this! I-I can give anything to right this!" she spoke rather hurriedly, grasping at straws.

The head creature smirked even more, the others hunching down as if to pounce as they snarl. " **Then...pay with your flesh.** "

The woman paled further and grasped at her chest, a slight hesitation in her voice as if flustered "W-What could things like you _possibly_ do with a woman's body hmm?"

Silence, once more there was total silence as if time had came to a stop. The large creature then tilted its head to the side, cracking its neck a bit. As soon as the bone cracking sound rang out, all but the large one pounced on the woman, biting and tearing into her as cloth and flesh flew every which way.

" **No, you are nothing but feed to us** _ **whore**_ **. You may have rather easily given yourself to our lord in lust, but now you must give us your** _ **everything**_ **, bone and all~"** The large creature laughed at the feasting occurring before it, relishing in the agony implanted on what was left of the female's face.

A small swarm of bats flew overhead, their skrees filling the air softly amongst the rest of the horrid noises, flying off towards the wall of fog in the distance. The fog parted slightly as they drew near, a large looming shadow of a castle now revealed to those who looked. The night was still young, and those who thrived in it shall rejoice in the darkness. Somewhere far off, the sounds of approaching destruction grew louder.

The sacred seals have been broken

That which should not exist now walks the earth

Mankind must reap what it sows

 _And thus the world is consumed in shadow_...

* * *

 **Hey everyone, fare here.**

 **Well then, that was quite an...interesting start to a story if I do say so myself (especially since im the one typing it).**

 **Once more, sorry if there is any errors in it. For one, Wordpad doesn't come with a spelling / grammar check, so I need to do that myself and/or on the upload screen.**

 **Sorry if this is a kinda short chapter, the format I type this in kinda squishes the text together into more blocky forms, so it kinda fluffs out / shortens when actually out on FF. Also this is just one of probably 2 or so Prologues / introductions to it all, so ofc its shorter. I do promise to make it longer later on however, provided I can find the attention span to do so, lol~  
**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and leave a review if you want (no flaming tho plz).**

 **buh-bye~**


	3. ((An Important Notice))

**Hey everyone, sorry for a kinda late delay, but there's a reason for that...**

 **While I would love to continue writing this...I just cant (for now at least).**

 **Getting a job takes TOP priority at this moment in my life...even though no one in Maryland seems to want to hire my ass...bah~**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **I shall sometime soonish post the next chapter, so look forward to it (though it may not come till the start of February).**

 **((also this shall be removed when said Chapter gets posted))**


End file.
